


Dean's Angel

by ideservedit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Benny knows, M/M, Pining, Pining Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideservedit/pseuds/ideservedit
Summary: While they are in purgatory, Benny learns to read Dean at some point.Most importantly, he learns that Dean needs to kill. Needs to always be on the move, needs to do anything, just to keep his mind from worrying. The worry about his angel is what drives Dean to do anything in purgatory.“Dean’s angel,” that’s all Benny calls Castiel anymore. And Dean doesn’t even mind. He pretends that he doesn’t notice, but Benny knows Dean secretly enjoys it. Enjoys the thought of the angel being his.orBenny knows Dean well enough to see how in love with Castiel he is.





	Dean's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love benny and dean's friendship and destiel so i combined the two and this is what came out. also for those who dont like the romantic benny/dean stuff just read over it its just a few lines but thats how i always imagine their friendship to be like tbh

While they are in purgatory, Benny learns to read Dean at some point. He learns that Dean has different moods while killing. There’s the rage kill which shows itself through gritted teeth and violent murder. There is the cold kill which you can recognize by the blank expression on Dean’s face and the dead eyes. There is the kill that’s just necessary, self-defense even, Dean always kills quickly when he’s in that mood.

Benny also learns that Dean being silent was a sign to not talk. At least, most of the time. There are a few exceptions in which Dean needs the vampire to talk. And luckily Benny can read the brief glances at him and clenching and unclenching of Dean’s fist enough to give Dean exactly what he desires.

But most importantly, he learns that Dean _needs_ to kill. Needs to always be on the move, needs to do anything, just to keep his mind from worrying. Worrying about his baby brother Sammy back home. He always worries about Sam. It doesn’t matter that they aren’t even in the same world.

But even though, Dean wants to get to his little brother as fast as possible, he never stops looking for Castiel. The worry about his angel is what drives Dean to do anything in purgatory.

“Dean’s angel,” that’s all Benny calls Castiel anymore. And Dean doesn’t even mind. He used to mind. Used to give him a hissed “He’s not _mine_ ,” through his teeth when Benny said something like “We’re gonna find your angel, Dean.” But now he doesn’t even bother anymore.

He pretends that he doesn’t notice, but Benny knows Dean secretly enjoys it. Enjoys the thought of the angel being _his_.

Benny sees the fear that something has happened to his angel, hidden behind the anger, whenever he tortures a creature for more information about the angel’s whereabouts.

Benny has never seen Castiel, but he thinks he must be the most beautiful thing in the world. Because Benny doesn’t believe anything but the most beautiful thing could have the righteous man, as he was apparently called, so under his spell. None other than the most beautiful thing could get Dean, the strongest and bravest man Benny has ever encountered, on his knees for him like that.

Dean doesn’t have many weaknesses in purgatory, at least he doesn’t show them, but his biggest one and the one that just stands out, is his angel. Because no matter how hard Dean tries to hide it, he can never hide the love and affection he has for him.

And Dean is good at hiding. The two of them used to hide sometimes when the monsters came out, they pretended Benny wasn’t one of them, and Dean always knew how to hide and where they couldn’t find them as fast. Benny thinks that might be, because Dean is also good at hiding his feelings. Hiding his fear in anger, his worry in determination, his love in blind rage while killing.

Now they don’t hide anymore. They don’t need to. They don’t need to hide anymore, because the monsters hide from them. Now, in purgatory, they are the monsters.

But Dean still hides his feelings.

The feelings that are clear to see for anyone who knows how to read the signs and takes the time to look. Benny knows the signs, he has been in love, still is, and he takes the time to look. There isn’t much else to do in purgatory than killing and watching Dean.

He likes watching Dean. There is something special about the way he moves and talk. Benny loves trying to figure out which emotion Dean might be hiding in any moment. It’s his favorite game to play in purgatory. So he knows Dean.

He knows how cold Dean’s eyes get to hide any feeling when he’s fighting. He knows how his mouth hardens and his whole face falls into a grim mask when he is asked about something he is not willing to share. He knows how his features soften when he talks about his brother. He knows how his mask falls a little and his eyes fill with so much emotion, even though he tries to hide it, when he talks about his angel.

He knows how Dean lets himself fall when he gets fucked by Benny. And even though Dean never lets him see, he knows he cries during it. It’s the only time he can let go, even if just a little bit.

Benny has never actually seen Dean cry. That is until they find his angel.

Dean doesn’t cry immediately when they find him. Benny knows he wants to though. But he just smiles. And it’s the happiest smile Benny has ever seen him.

The thing is, in purgatory nobody’s ever happy. Benny and Dean might’ve felt glad or even grateful to have each other, but none of them was ever truly happy.

The look on Dean’s face now though, is pure happiness and relief. Benny couldn’t help but be surprised.  Even though he knows how important the angel is to Dean, he wasn’t ever expecting to see anyone smile such a pure smile in this place.

It’s probably the first and only time anyone’s ever been happy, even for just a moment, in the history of purgatory. In that moment, it’s the most fascinating thing in the world to Benny.

And from the moment he sees the angel, he knows Dean is loved by him, just as much as he loves the angel. He knows because he can see it in his blue eyes.

He can see that, while Dean would kill his way through purgatory, Benny included if he had to, to get to him, Castiel would run away from Dean as far as possible, even if it was like losing a part of himself, just to protect the other man.

Dean cries in his sleep that night. It’s the time he and Benny usually fuck, but they don’t do it anymore now. Dean has his angel now. He doesn’t need Benny to keep him warm anymore and Benny’s okay with that.

He always knew this day would come. And he knows, now Dean doesn’t cry out of fear. He cries because he’s finally safe.

There are still monsters everywhere, but Dean has a vampire sitting next to him that cares about him like he’s the only family he has left and an angel watching over him with his hand resting on his back as if he could disappear any second, if he didn’t hold on tight enough.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments/feedback are greatly appreciated ! thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
